


【茂灵】失控

by tanyansheng



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyansheng/pseuds/tanyansheng
Kudos: 4





	【茂灵】失控

发现自己对师匠的感情超越一般师徒时，影山茂夫害怕过惶恐过。

如果师匠发现了，他会赶走自己吗？会的吧，有谁能够对一个觊觎自己的人保持平常心态。绝对会被师匠赶出去的！

这样的心情压的茂夫喘不过气。

20%

今天的工作翘掉好了……

茂夫这样想着，然后回答灵幻的电话却是另一种。

“mob，今天来的时候记得来章鱼丸子，来了之后给你钱哦。”灵幻那头说话声音含糊，似乎正在吃东西。

“知道了，师匠。”

挂断电话的时候，茂夫心里想要重重打自己一拳。他从来不懂得怎么拒绝灵幻，或者说他潜意识里根本不想拒绝灵幻。

今天，一定要说清楚。

40%

茂夫心里这样想着，一路朝着事务所走去。

茂夫进来的时候，事务所的客人刚好准备离开。茂夫提着章鱼丸子对客人鞠躬，然后错开身子让人离开。

“啊，mob你来了！”

不知道是章鱼丸子的缘故还是其他，灵幻声音里带着雀跃。

茂夫看了眼空中无所事事的小酒窝，将手里的东西放在茶几上，道:“烫，等凉了再吃。”

灵幻倒了杯茶放在茂夫前面，然后看着自己的弟子动用超能力将章鱼丸子转凉，他仿佛直到什么时候可以吃似得，到点了张开嘴等着投喂。章鱼丸子到嘴里的时候发出一声幸福的感叹。

小酒窝飘到灵幻旁边，张大了嘴巴，“啊——”

“小酒窝，要吃自己去拿。”茂夫道。

“切，”小酒窝嘟囔着:“区别对待。”

“徒弟孝敬师父有什么不对吗？”灵幻冷不丁说了一句。

30%

小酒窝无言。

这个欺诈师，到底知不知道mob的真实想法。

等到所以章鱼丸子都被吃光，茂夫才正襟危坐，同灵幻道:“师匠，最近一直有一件事困扰着我，我想……无论如何应该跟师匠说清楚。”。

“你有什么烦恼吗，mob。”灵幻关切地问。他这个弟子总喜欢什么都往心里压，真实的想法不说出来，只会憋在心里，直到把自己压垮。他身为师父，就应该引导弟子走向征途。

“那个……师匠，你觉得喜欢一个人是怎么样的……”

“哦～”灵幻发出一声我懂了的感叹，“mob你也不小啦，恋爱啦？”

青春期的小孩，早恋和暗恋是必然会有的。

“其实吧……”

灵幻还未说完，就被茂夫打断:“不是恋爱了，就是有喜欢的人，而且……我想告诉他，想要征求他的想法……”

“你还在暗恋阶段吧。”灵幻戳到重点，他端着茶杯，道:“暗恋这种事对于这个年龄的你是极为刺激的……”

啊，牛头不对马嘴。小酒窝再度无言。

50%

茂夫不知道自己的问题还是别的，师匠和自己完全不在一个频道。他有些烦躁，走上前去捂住了灵幻的嘴。

“抱歉师匠，我希望你能听我说完。”

灵幻惊讶地看着自己的弟子，点点头。

茂夫送开了灵幻，重新坐在椅子上，“师匠，我喜欢你。我想告诉你，并且征求你的想法。”

灵幻眼睛瞪得斗大，他不明白自己的弟子究竟在哪里走弯了。他得把mob纠正回来。

“mob，你明白什么是喜欢吗？”灵幻正色道:“你明白爱吗？这是不对的，你不能把憧憬当成爱情。”

“师匠不能接受被男生，甚至被弟子喜欢吗？”

70%

“不是，不是我的问题，是你的问题，你得弄明白这不是爱，然后你就会清楚你喜欢的事怎么样的女孩子。女孩子懂吗？”说着，灵幻还在胸前笔画了几下，大概划出一个胸部的动作。

“师匠！”

90%

茂夫意识到，面前这个人可能从来没有对自己有过逾越的感情，他所言无不表示着他喜欢的是女生。

那便灵幻还在说着什么，茂夫已经不能听进去。

“……至于你说的男生什么的，我不歧视的，我愿意平常心对待，但我希望你能经过深思熟虑之后再决定，那并不是一条好走的路……”

当数值跳到100%的时候，茂夫暴走了。突然袭来的气劲将灵幻的额发旋起，扑面而来的风席卷全身。

他是第一次看见这样的茂夫。

一旁目睹全程的小酒窝摊手叹气，抖着身子逃难一般离开。

“mob？”灵幻试探道。 茂夫听见声音，动了动头看向灵幻所在的方向。几乎在瞬间，灵幻觉得自己脚下腾空，转瞬就被自己弟子用超能力挪到了沙发上躺着。

茂夫凑上去摸灵幻的脸，然后去亲吻他的嘴唇，双唇想触的瞬间，灵幻浑身一震，开始去推对方。

“不不不，这很不对劲，mob，停下来！”

失去意识的茂夫哪里听的进去，他颇为温柔地解开灵幻的西装，将上衣褪到小臂除停下，用衣物将灵幻的手绑在一起。然后又伸手去解对方的皮带。

“等等！”灵幻开始着急，没打过炮还能不知道什么情况吗。“别这样，mob你知道自己在干什么吗？”他一边挣扎一边游说茂夫，弄得自己半个身子挂在沙发边缘，险些掉下去。

茂夫施展超能力护着灵幻不让他掉下去，然后脱下对方的裤子，大腿挤进灵幻双腿间，看着灵幻，认真道:“我……不想师匠……受伤……”

“该死的！”事务所的窗户并没有关严实，微风吹进来带些凉意，灵幻因寒意而本能的向茂夫凑去。

茂夫低下头去吻灵幻，对方的嘴唇软软的，茂夫在上面舔舐许久才伸出舌头撬开对方的牙齿，舌头进入对方火热的口腔，将里面舔了一圈，然后纠缠上对方的舌头，直逼的对方毫无退路。

灵幻脸上开始泛红，眼角挂上雾气，他喘息着愤恨自己竟然栽在弟子手上，口中露出细碎的声音。

茂夫感觉到灵幻双腿间站起的物什，但他选择无视。这是无言的惩罚。他放开灵幻的唇，将手机伸进灵幻口腔搅弄几番带出缕缕银丝，然后再灵幻后穴附近按压。

“嗯……停啊……”

作对一般，茂夫再灵幻喊停的瞬间将手指送了进去，内壁紧紧地包裹着他的手指，温热又紧致。他一边亲吻灵幻的大腿，一边将手指蜷缩再伸直，直至里面能容纳三根手指才作罢。

原先被异物充斥的感觉变成细微的快感，最后在茂夫将手指抽出之后又变成空虚感，灵幻控制不住的想要扭动腰部去蹭身下的沙发，却被茂夫阻止。

茂夫将灵幻的双腿搭在自己的肩膀上，而后将自己早已肿胀的东西抵在穴口，迟迟不进。

“哈啊……mob……”灵幻无意识的喊着弟子的名字。身后炽热的感觉要讲他逼疯，那东西就在咫尺，可他却无法将身体移动丝毫去获取快感，空虚的后穴开始无意识收缩。

“师匠，……喜欢我吗……”茂夫凑下来在灵幻耳旁问道。

“你个……混账！”这种时候，他没有意识的暴走情况下竟然还记得问灵幻这种问题。

见灵幻没有回答，茂夫又说:“师匠，你也想要吧，……回答我……我就给你。”

“啊……你这个不孝的弟子……”这几个问题彻底将灵幻的思维拉了回来，他咬着牙怒目瞪着对方。

茂夫似乎失望，准备起身离开。灵幻见状动了动身子，几乎脱口而出，“别走！”

茂夫果然停下了动作等对方。

“嗯……喜欢……我喜欢！该死的，你来不来！”灵幻涨红了脸，羞耻感达到最高之后，干脆豁出去了去挽留自己的弟子。

“啊——”

回应他的，是茂夫猛然地挺身而入。后穴被填满的感觉说不上来的诡异，但是他知道那是茂夫，他内心深处控制着自己放松，好让对方方便些。

“呃啊……你这混蛋……”灵幻被茂夫抱着半坐起来，他的下吧抵在茂夫脖颈间，恶狠狠却又毫无威慑力的说道:“等你清醒了，我……啊……绝对揍你一顿——”

茂夫没有回话，而是就着体位去问他的脸，身下也由慢而快的抽插，每一下都是整根没入，囊袋撞在灵幻屁股上发出声响，噗噗的水声在不大的事务所环绕。

“啊——”灵幻的声音突然拔高。那一下撞到了不得了的地方，酥麻的快感从尾椎而上，传至全身。

茂夫仿佛直到一般，开始朝着那个点攻击，灵幻的身子开始抖起来，脸上红的几乎要滴出血来，他弓着腰，在自家弟子的抽插中释放，白浊的液体弄了茂夫一腹。

啊，老脸都要丢尽了。

灵幻将头埋在对方肩膀。

茂夫伸出舌头去舔他的耳廓，然后身下猛烈抽插起来，最终将灵幻的腰箍紧，在对方体内射了出来。滚烫的液体在甬道里，几乎要烫的灵幻腿间的东西再度立起来。

情事结束后，茂夫并没有从灵幻体内抽出来，而是就着这个姿势抱着灵幻，吮吸那独属于他的气息。

灵幻还埋着头，看不见茂夫的变化。对方立起来张狂的头发渐渐变得柔顺，最终服帖地落下。茂夫再度变成了那个被灵幻熟悉的mob。但却有些不一样。他并不是没有一点意识的。他还记得师匠挽留他时候大声喊的喜欢。

“师匠，我能亲你吗？”茂夫问。

“啊——你难道还没亲够吗，该死的！”

“师匠，我听见你说喜欢我了。”

灵幻愣了愣，猛的抬头去看，发现茂夫已经变回来了，挣扎着要离开，却在起身时候被滑出后穴的东西臊了个大红脸，险些翻到在地，好在茂夫接的及时。

“这辈子的脸都丢在这了！”

茂夫握着他的手，道:“跟师匠的告白我确实经过深思熟虑了，准确说我思考了半个多月了。最终得出的结论是，我不能没有师匠，我想和师匠一直在一起。”

被弟子这么正直的告白，灵幻显然不擅长应对，他只能支支吾吾道:“你小子想先上车后补票吗？别想了，不会有下次的！”

“师匠不是也不讨厌吗。”

“……是，还挺舒服的……”

“那就好，下次会更好的照顾到师匠的。”茂夫朝灵幻露出一个灿烂的笑。

“不是说过了没有下次了！”

【END】


End file.
